Bazzard Black
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Quincy | urodziny = | wiek = | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = | waga = | grupa krwi = | przynależność = 30px Wandenreich | poprzednia przynależność = | zawód = Stern Ritter "H"Manga Bleach; Rozdział 548, strona 6 | poprzedni zawód = | zespół = Stern Ritter | poprzedni zespół = | partner = | poprzedni partner = | bazy operacyjne = Silbern | krewni = ? | edukacja = | podstawowe umiejętności = Broń duchowa Płomienie Reishi | debiut w mandze = Tom 56, Rozdział 490 | debiut w anime = | debiut w grze wideo = | japoński głos = | angielski głos = | hiszpański głos = }} jest Quincym działającym w Wandenreich oraz jednym ze Stern Ritterów, obdarzonym atrybutem "H''" - "''The Heat".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 548, strona 6 Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Bazz-B w pełnym mundurze bez peleryny Bazz-B wygląda niczym z kapeli punkrockowej. W uszach ma kolczyki, a do tego fryzurę w stylu mohawk. Jego strój nie odbiega od standardowego stroju Stern Ritterów, czyli białego munduru, składającego się z płaszcza sięgającego do kolan, na którego na wysokości łopatek widoczny jest symbol Wandenreich. Oprócz tego, nosi białe zawijane spodnie oraz wojskowe buty z twardą podeszwą. Obuwia nie wiąże do samego końca. Sznurówki dosięgają do pewnej wysokości i wiązane są wokół kostek.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strona 13Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strona 15 thumb|left|190px|Ubiór Bazza w dzieciństwie Jako dziecko, Bazz-B był podobnie uczesany, jednak boki były jedynie krótsze od irokeza, a nie wygolone do zera. Zwykł nosić hełm z wygrawerowaną literą "B" na środku oraz długim grzebieniem u góry. Posiadał jedynie dół zwykłej koszuli, natomiast reszta torsu zakryta była materiałem na szelkach, na którym również widniała ta sama litera przyozdobiona ostrzem strzały. Przyszyta guzikami do szelek peleryna zwisała mu do pasa, nie zakrywając równocześnie całej garderoby. Ciemne rękawiczki zakrywały ręce aż do łokcia, a spodnie podobnego kolory sięgały kostek, pozostawiając część nóg odsłoniętych aż do wysokich czarnych butów. Często można go było zobaczyć z bronią duchową, małą kuszą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 631, strona 4 Osobowość Niezbyt wiele wiadomo o usposobieniu tego Quincy. Bazz-B wydaje się być osobą śmiałą, nie mającą szacunku do przeciwnika. Widoczne jest to, gdy atakując Yamamoto krzyczy w jego kierunku: "Giń, staruchu!". Widocznie lojalny względem Yhwacha; razem z Äsem i NaNaNą natychmiast atakują wszechkapitana, który ma zamiar z nim walczyć, jednocześnie narażając się na jego kontratak.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 506, strony 4-5 i 8 Jest również zimny i bezwzględny; bez wahania przydeptuje głowę błagającego o pomoc Shinigamiego, najprawdopodobniej krusząc mu czaszkę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strona 15 Jako dziecko, Bazz-B był bardzo pewną siebie osobą. Szczycił się tym, że jedynie on spośród swoich rówieśników potrafił wygenerować broń duchową. Sam określał się mianem geniusza, dlatego też nie obwiniał innych kolegów o to, że nie są tak zdolni jak on. Natomiast w relacji z Jugramem wykazał się koleżeństwem i wyrozumiałością.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 631, strony 6-9 Historia thumb|left|190px|Pierwsze spotkanie Bazz-B'ego i Jugrama Pewnego razu w lesie niedaleko miasta Quincy, Bazz-B zabija zająca, w którego Jugram chybia. Bazz krzyczy na niego z pobliskiego drzewa i komentuje marne umiejętności strzeleckie chłopca. Przyszły Stern Ritter H''' nie daje dojść do słowa Haschwalthowi i zarzeka się, że nie zdradzi mu swojego imienia, jednak w tej samej wypowiedzi nieumyślnie je podaje. Bazz-B chwali spostrzegawczość chłopaka, który podaje mu nazwisko. Jugram pyta następnie przybyłego kolegę, dlaczego za nim chodzi, na co ten odpowiada oburzony, że musi go pilnować, ponieważ z takimi umiejętnościami sam nie poradzi sobie podczas polowania. Haschwalth po chwili namysłu przyznaje mu rację i stwierdza, że faktycznie jest słaby, ponieważ, w przeciwieństwie do Bazza, nie potrafi nawet wygenerować własnej broni z Reishi. Chłopak uspokaja go jednak i mówi, że tylko on jest w stanie to zrobić, ponieważ jest geniuszem. Jugram prosi kolegę, aby nie nazywał go Jugo, a kiedy ten pyta dlaczego i dowiaduje się, że mieszka z wujkiem, dopytuje, jak ten się do niego zwraca. Haschwalth nie chce udzielić mu odpowiedzi i prosi o odejście, ponieważ musi dzisiaj upolować choć jednego zająca. Bazz-B rzuca wcześniej zastrzelonym zwierzęciem w chłopca i każe mu go sobie zabrać, gdyż on i tak strzela tylko dla przyjemności. Następnie rzuca w stronę blondyna monetę ze swoim inicjałem i przyrzeka mu, że nauczy go wszystkiego, co mu się przyda, a w przyszłości staną się najsilniejszymi Quincy w historii.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 631, strony 3-10 thumb|right|190px|Bazz-B postanawia zabić Yhwacha Rok po poznaniu Jugrama, wioska Bazza zostaje doszczętnie spalona. Sprawcą tego zdarzenia okazuje się być Yhwach, najstarszy z żyjących Quincy z ponadprzeciętnymi zdolnościami, który podbija kolejne tereny. Bazz-B po tym zdarzeniu postanawia zabić Wielkiego Mistrza. Jugram pyta przyjaciela, czy ma się z nim udać w podróż, na co ten odpowiada, że jeśli mieszkanie z wujkiem na zgliszczach mu odpowiada, to może go zostawić. Haschwalth informuje jednak, że wujek również spłonął. Chłopcy wyruszają w podróż i rosną w siłę. Zdają sobie sprawę, że najlepszym sposobem na zabicie Yhwacha jest wcześniejsze zyskanie jego zaufania.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 631, strony 13-15 Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|left|190px|Bazz-B po ataku Yamamoto Po otrzymaniu wezwania od lidera Wandenreich, Bazz-B i inni Stern Ritterzy gromadzą się przy '''Bramie Słońca, a stamtąd podróżują do Seireitei, aby uczestniczyć w podboju Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 490, strony 1-3 Na miejscu Bazz-B tworzy filar niebieskiego ognia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strona 16-19 Kiedy do filaru zbliża się Izuru Kira wraz z oficerami 3. Oddziału, Stern Ritter wystrzeliwuje promień, który przebija wicekapitana. Następnie atakuje pozostałych Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strony 10-14 Gdy Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto staje do walki z Yhwachem, Bazz-B wraz z NaNaNa i Äs Nödtem przybywa, by pomóc w walce, jednak ogarniają go płomienie wszechkapitana. Po śmierci głowy Gotei 13, Yhwach zarządza pełną anihilację obozu Shinigami. Mocno poparzony, ale żywy Bazz-B depcze głowę jednego z leżących Shinigami. thumb|right|190px|Bazz-B powstrzymany przez Jugrama W siedzibie Wandenreich Yhwach mianuje swym nowym dziedzicem Uryū Ishidę. Bazz-B wraz z pozostałymi członkami jest zdziwiony tą decyzją.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strony 1-5 Woła, by Jego Wysokość rozważył swój wybór, jednak przerywa mu Jugram, który mówi, że sprzeciwy nie będą tolerowane. Po zebraniu członkowie Wandenreich wymieniają zdania na temat dziedzica. Bazz-B oznajmia, że nie zamierza tego akceptować i ze złości odpycha służącą. Następnie rusza do komnat Yhwacha, lecz staje przed nim Haschwalth. Bazz-B mówi, że myślał, iż to Jugo będzie dziedzicem. Stern Ritter „B” oznajmia, że taka jest wola Yhwacha. Ten odpowiada, że stracił w jego oczach; nazywa go tchórzliwym draniem. Stern Ritter "H" nonszalancko mówi Haschwalthowi, aby zrezygnował ze stanowiska, by on mógł zająć jego miejsce. Kłótnię przerywa Askin Nakk Le Vaar. Askin stwierdza, że ktoś ma na nich oko.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strony 6-15 Podczas drugiego najazdu na Soul Society, Bazz-B z wyraźną niechęcią i brakiem zainteresowania wystrzeliwuje błękitny płomień w stronę próbujących powstrzymać najeźdźcę Shinigami. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, zostają oni ochronieni przez ścianę lodu. Wówczas przed Quincym stają przygotowani do walki Tōshirō i Rangiku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strony 16-19 Po chwili milczenia, Quincy wydaje z siebie okrzyk zadowolenia. Twierdząc, iż dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie kapitana Hitsugayę, drwi z niego, nazywając go "Kapitanem od lodów", oraz przypominając mu, że to właśnie Cang ukradł jego Bankai. Tōshirō nie odpowiadając na drwiny ze strony przeciwnika i po chwili pauzy przedstawia się. Nie pozostając mu dłużnym, Bazz-B również wyjawia młodemu Shinigami swoje imię oraz tytuł. Wówczas Stern Ritter "H''" tworzy dookoła siebie wierzę ognia, krzycząc, że jego zdaniem przeciwieństwa się przyciągają - nawiązuje tu oczywiście do lodowych technik swojego oponenta.Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 548, strony 6-8 thumb|left|190px|Bazz-B przebity przez ostrze Hitsugayi Kiedy walka się rozpoczyna, Bazz-B drwi ze stworzonego przez młodego kapitana lodu, twierdząc, iż coś takiego jest w stanie stopić w mgnieniu oka. Następnie do starcia przyłącza się Matsumoto, która uwalnia swój Shikai, kierując go w stronę Stern Rittera. Popiół z jej Zanpakutō zostaje zamrożony przez Hitsugayę, a sam pył powraca do właścicielki, co tworzy próżnie w środku powstałej bryły. Członek Wandenreich od razu stara się pozbyć lodowej bariery, jednak ku jego zaskoczeniu nie jest w stanie. Tōshirō dogłębnie tłumaczy działanie tej techniki, co Bazz-B odbiera jako zarozumialstwo ze strony Shinigami. Quincy pod wpływem gniewu stara się ponownie stopić lód, jednak bezskutecznie. Następnie zostaje przebity przez lodowe próżniowe ostrze Hitsugayi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 548, strony 10-17 thumb|right|190px|Bazz-B wychodzący bez szwanku po ataku Hitsugayi Kiedy wydaje się, że przybity do ściany przez lód Bazz-B nie jest już w stanie walczyć, Stern Ritter niespodziewanie krzyczy do młodego kapitana, mówiąc, że nie powinien tak szybko odchodzić, ponieważ to dopiero rozgrzewka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 549, strony 16-17 Quincy roztrzaskuje lód, który trzyma go przy ścianie, po czym oznajmia, iż jego peleryna została doszczętnie zniszczona. Następnie zdejmuje podartą odzież wierzchnią i nawiązuje do wcześniejszych słów Tōshirō dotyczących tego, iż jego płomienie są słabe. Wyjaśnia, że w rzeczywistości tak nie jest, a potwierdza to fakt, iż Stern Ritterzy spaleni przez Bankai Yamamoto wciąż żyją, gdyż udało mu się zrównoważyć żar Zanki no Tachi swoim własnym. Dodaje, że żałuje, iż nie może walczyć z Hitsugayą w formie Bankai, ponieważ wtedy pokazałby mu, iż jest w stanie pokonać go jednym palcem. Po jego słowach, młody kapitan biegnie do ataku na członka Wandenreich, szykując formację ze swoją wicekapitan. Gdy zasłania się warstwą plecionego lodu, Bazz-B wyciąga jeden palec i kieruje go na przeciwnika. Korzysta z techniki Burner Finger 1, przebijając utworzoną lodową barierę jak i samego Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 550, strony 6-7 i 13-17 thumb|190px|left|Bazz-B złapany w Rokui Hyōketsujin Ranny kapitan ucieka przed swoim przeciwnikiem. Bazz-B goni go i krzyczy sarkastycznie, by się zatrzymał, ponieważ rani tym jego uczucia. Kiedy Hitsugaya przymierza się do zaatakowania Stern Rittera i wysyła w jego stronę lodową falę, ten z łatwością ją topi jednym palcem, powtarzając, iż taka technika nigdy go nie dosięgnie. Gdy przedziera się przez strumień lodu, wpada we mgłę. Członek Wandenreich zachowuje jednak spokój i rozwiewa powstałą dywersję za pomocą Burning Stomp. Okazuje się, że kapitan stoi tuż przed nim, co dziwi Quincy. Pyta się Tōshirō, czy nie powinien starać się lepiej wykorzystać mgłę do zaatakowania go, jednak ten odpowiada mu, iż nie miał czasu na wymyślenie nowej strategii. Oznajmia, że ta chwila wystarczyła mu na utworzenie pułapki. W tym momencie wokół Bazz-B zapala się kilka płomyków lodu, które zaczynają obejmować Stern Rittera. Po chwili ogromna fala lecąca do góry całkowicie obejmuje jego ciało, tworząc słup lodu, Rokui Hyōketsujin. Lód ten zostaje jednak z łatwością zniszczony przez Bazz-B, który drwi z siły kapitana. Uderza zszokowanego Shinigami i atakuje za pomocą dwóch palców, Burner Finger 2. Atak tworzy ogromną eksplozję i "dziurawi" wroga. Niewzruszony członek Wandenreich przymierza się do wykończenia przeciwnika, jednak powstrzymuje go przed tym przybyły Cang Du, który przypomina mu, iż przed wyprawą na tę wojnę obiecali sobie, że kapitanowie ze skradzionymi Bankai będą walczyć z tymi, którzy je odebrali. Oznajmia, że osobą, która powinna zakończyć jego egzystencję, jest on sam.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 551, strony 6-16 Ten jednak zaprzecza, mówiąc, że Yhwach nie pozwoli na "podkradanie" przeciwników. Cang Du cytuje lidera Wandenreich, które jasno wskazują na to, iż posiadacz skradzionego Bankai powinien walczyć z jego właścicielem. Po tych słowach Bazz-B odpuszcza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 552, strona 1 Chwilę później, stojąc na dachu jednego z budynków, Bazz-B spostrzega ogromny lodowy krzyż, który, jak się domyśla, został stworzony przez Hitsugayę. Zaczyna narzekać na niesłowność Canga mającego za zadanie pozbyć się wroga, po czym udaje się na miejsce przegranej swojego towarzysza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 554, strona 1 Później, dostrzegając wielki meteor, zdenerwowany Bazz-B pyta, co do diaska znów wyrabia Gremmy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 577, strony 1-2 Stern Ritter "H''" podsłuchuje, kiedy kapitan 5. Oddziału mówi, że Shinigami za wszelką cenę nie mogą dopuścić do śmierci Zarakiego. Przykucnąwszy na dachu budynku, Quincy dziękuje mu za jasne wytłumaczenie, mówiąc, że musi ich zatrzymać, by nie dotarli do Kenpachiego. Shinji sięga po miecz i pyta, czy nieznajomy wściubia nos w jego sprawy. Odpowiadając, że wściubia całego siebie, Bazz-B prostuje trzy palce i używa '''Burner Finger 3'. Kiedy lawa otacza Hirako i Ōmaedę, mężczyzna każe im się zrelaksować, bo za chwilę zostaną z nich tylko kości.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 581, strony 5-7 thumb|right|190px|Bazz-B zatrzymuje Ichigo Z uwolnionym Quincy: Vollständig pojawia się na miejscu walki Candice z Kurosakim. Gdy Burner Finger 1 przebija cztery dziewczęta, z uśmiechem mówi, że zabieranie cudzych łupów jest przywilejem spóźnialskich. Pyta Ichigo, czy i on tak uważa, a wówczas PePe, NaNaNa i Robert pojawiają się za nim. Giselle, Meninas, Catnipp i Liltotto powracają, a Lamperd mówi, iż jeden palec nie wystarczy, by je zabić i wyjaśnia, że mogą zapomnieć o podzieleniu się Kurosakim. Ten, kto zdobędzie jego głowę, zdobędzie chwałę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 584, strony 10-15 Bazz-B chwyta Ichigo za kołnierz, gdy ten umyka poprzednim atakom. Prostuje jeden palec, lecz ogień zostaje niespodziewanie odbity przez Zabimaru. Gdy Renji mówi, by Ichigo powstrzymał Yhwacha, chłopak rusza w kierunku wieży. Bazz-B i NaNaNa rzucają się za nim, lecz wtedy zostają otoczeni przez płatki Byakuyi, a Shinigami zagradzają im drogę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 585, strony 10-11 & 14-17 Wskazując na nich palcem, Bazz-B dolicza się szóstki przeciwników i pyta, czy wśród nich jest ktoś spośród Jednostek o Wybitnym Potencjale Bojowym, jednak Robert zaprzecza. Bazz-B woła, że nie ma czasu na takich cieniasów. Chwyta za swą kuszę, lecz wtedy Ikkaku spada na niego z góry. Gdy mężczyzna z irokezem celuje w rywala, jego dłoń i kuszę skuwa lód, a Rukia stwierdza, że powiedzieli, iż nie puszczą ich dalej. Madarame krzyczy, że nie pójdą, póki Quincy nie padną jak muchy, a Yumichika komentuje, że czasem się o niego martwi. Bazz-B bez słów rozkrusza lód. Liltotto oznajmia, że nie ma zamiaru puścić Kurosakiego; mówi, by przyjęli swe Święte Formy. Z uwolnionymi Quincy: Vollständig Stern Ritterzy ścierają się z zastępem Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 586, strony 1-6 [[Plik:R587_Burner_Finger_4.png|thumb|left|190px|Wściekły Bazz-B korzysta z Burner Finger 4]] Po tym jak Uryū, Yhwach i Haschwalth udają się do Reiōkyū, wybuch rozdziela walczących. Zatrzymując gruzy Hihiō, Renji pyta Rukię, czy także to wyczuła. Trapiąc się zdradą Uryū, Rukia odpowiada twierdząco. Bazz-B pyta, czy kumplowali się z Ishidą i czy nie są źli, że przyjaciel zmienił front. Dodaje, że Ishida wkurza i jego, i chętnie pomoże im go zabić; Rukia jest wstrząśnięta. Renji atakuje go, a każąc mu być cicho, nazywa go „kogucikiem”. Słysząc to, rozzłoszczony Bazz-B krzyczy, by nie obrażał jego irokeza. Gdy Renji ironicznie pyta, czy ma jakiś problem z kurczakami, kipiąc zimną złością, Bazz-B zauważa, że Abarai jest najwidoczniej jednym z tych ludzi. Krzyczy, iż sądził, że skoro Shinigami ma takie fajne brwi, to musi mieć niezły gust, lecz najwidoczniej się mylił. Przejęty Renji pyta, czy naprawdę uważa, że jego brwi są cool, po czym z fascynacją stwierdza, że Bazz-B jest w porządku. Stern Ritter krzyczy, że jest za późno; prostuje cztery palce i używa Burner Finger 4, a płomieniste ostrze otacza jego dłoń. Chwilę później wielki ogień ogarnia tamto miejsce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 587, strony 11-16 [[Plik:R603 Bazz-B ofiarą Auswahlen.png|thumb|right|190px|Bazz-B pada ofiarą Auswählen]] Jakiś czas później, część mocy Bazza zostaje skradziona za sprawą Auswählen.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 603, strona 15 W trakcie trwania tego procesu, zapytany przez Renjiego co się dzieje, odpowiada, że sam chciałby wiedzieć. Krzyczy z wściekłości w stronę Yhwacha i pyta go, czy właśnie tak okazuje im wdzięczność. Zarzeka się, że nie zamierza zginąć w taki sposób.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 604, strony 1-3 Udaje mu się przeżyć i chwilę później odczuwa śmierć Króla Dusz. Pyta sam siebie, czy w takim razie oznacza to koniec Soul Society, Świata Ludzi i Hueco Mundo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 616, strona 3 thumb|left|190px|Quincy oferują pomoc Shinigamim Później widzimy go z kilkoma Stern Ritterami, w tym z NaNaNa, który za pomocą swojej umiejętności stara się unieszkodliwić Aizena. Kiedy kapitanowie postanawiają szybko dokończyć walki z ocalałymi przeciwnikami, Shunsui pyta ich o możliwość połączenia sił. Najahkoop szydzi z kapitana i zapowiada swoje zwycięstwo, jednak zostaje przebity przez Bazza. Stern Ritter H''' oznajmia, iż pomogą Shinigamim, ponieważ upadek Pałacu Króla Dusz nie wróży niczego dobrego dla obu stron konfliktu. Mówi, że pomogą w odbudowaniu bramy prowadzącej do Reiōkyū, a w zamian oni będą mogli pójść tam z nimi i rozprawić się z człowiekiem, który ich oszukał – Yhwachem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 623, strony 10-17 Oddaje część swojego Reiatsu razem z Giselle i Liltotto do pojemnika w celu otworzenia przejścia do Pałacu Króla Dusz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 624, strony 3-4 thumb|right|190px|Bazz-B walczy z Jugramem Później pojawia się razem z Giselle i Liltotto przy '''Silbern, stwierdzając, że Brama Słońca wciąż istnieje. Oznajmia reszcie, iż pora rozprawić się z Yhwachem i Jugramem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 629, strony 15-17 Zjawia się następnie w pomieszczeniu, gdzie również jest Haschwalth, i zabija jednego z jego podwładnych. Podsłuchując wcześniej jego rozmowę o Ishidzie stwierdza, że teraz to jego najmniejsze zmartwienie. Zapytany, co tutaj robi, stwierdza, że bardziej powinien dziwić go fakt, że wciąż żyje. Następnie atakuje Jugrama, jednak zostaje przez niego minięty i zasłaniany przez jego pelerynę, którą rozrywa dzięki Burner Finger 1. Bazz wypomina przyjacielowi Auswählen. Każe mu się przyznać do tego, iż o wszystkim od początku wiedział, jednak zapytany, czy mu uwierzy, jeśli odpowie przecząco, oznajmia, że ze względu na ich relację zrobi to. Przygotowuje się do walki z Jugramem i aktywuje Burner Finger 2. Stern Ritter B''' zauważa, że zapadła już noc, po czym Bazz tłumaczy, iż o tej porze jego moce i moce Yhwacha zamieniają się ze sobą, a on zamierza pozbyć się ich obu w jednej walce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 630, strony 8-17 Bazz-B generuje swoją kuszę i powoli za nietrafionymi strzałami tworzą się coraz bardziej widoczne zniszczenia w zamku. Po chwili zastanawia się nad nową nazwą dla '''Silbern i pyta przyjaciela, od kiedy Wahrwelt nosi swoje imię. Zanim daje mu dojść do głosu, stwierdza, że i tak mu nie odpowie, co ma w swoim zwyczaju. Jugram ignoruje jednak wypowiedź kolegi i radzi walczyć na zewnątrz, aby jeszcze bardziej nie zniszczyć zamku. Irytuje to jedynie Bazza i zmusza do aktywowania Burner Finger 3.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 631, strony 1-2 i 11-12 Moce i umiejętności Wysoka moc duchowa: Moc duchowa Bazz-B jest porównywalna lub większa od Shinigami rangi kapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 499, strona 5 Zwiększona siła: Bazz-B jest wystarczająco silny, aby gołymi rękoma rozbić czaszki dwóch Shinigami wysokich rang oficerskich o ziemię, nie dając im czasu na jakąkolwiek reakcjęManga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strony 13-14 lub też aby rozbić czaszkę rannego Shinigami jedynie przy pomocy buta. Zwiększona prędkość: Bazz-B potrafi zadać fizyczny atak z wystarczającą prędkością, aby nie dać szans na reakcję czołowym oficerom z Zanpakutō w formie Shikai. Ekspert : Bazz-B na tyle sprawnie posługuje się tą techniką, że jest w stanie błyskawicznie wyskoczyć z filaru niebieskiego ognia i zaskoczyć swoją szybkością trzech Shinigami rangi oficera. [[Plik:R548 The Heat.png|thumb|right|190px|"The Heat"]] : Poprzez manipulację zawartymi w powietrzu Reishi, Bazz-B jest w stanie wytworzyć strumienie ognia, które może skierować na przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 548, strony 9-15 Według słów Stern Rittera, jego płomienie pod względem siły mogą równać się z tymi, które tworzył Ryujin Jakka Wszechkapitana Genryūsaia Shigekuni Yamamoto; to właśnie przy ich pomocy stłumił płomienie Ryujin Jakki, ochraniając siebie i dwóch innych Quincy podczas pomocy fałszywemu Yhwachowi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 550, strony 13-16 * Kierując palec w stronę przeciwnika, jest w stanie wystrzelić cienką wiązkę ognia mogącą przebić się przez jego ciało. Jest na tyle potężny, że był w stanie przebić osobę tak silną jak Tōshirō Hitsugaya.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 550, strona 17 * : Podobnie jak w Burner Finger 1, moc tej techniki koncentruje się w 2 palcach. Siła rażenia jest tak wielka, że tworzy kilkunastometrowy słup ognia i powoduje poważne straty w najbliższym otoczeniu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 551, strony 13-15 * : Bazz-B wyciąga trzy palce, tworząc lawę, która zdolna jest zniszczyć budynek. Quincy deklaruje, że gdy lawa zatopi wrogów, pozostaną z nich jedynie kości.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 581, strony 8-9 * : Bazz-B prostuje cztery palce i używa Burner Finger 4, a płomieniste ostrze otacza jego dłoń. Chwilę później okolicę ogarnia wielki ogień.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 587, strony 15-16 * : Bazz-B koncentruje płomienie na swojej stopie i jednym dotknięciem podłoża jest w stanie je spalić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 551, strony 8-9 Broń duchowa thumb|right|190px|Broń duchowa Bazz-B'ego Broń duchowa: Używając swoich mocy Quincy, Bazz-B jest w stanie skoncentrować energię jak i cząsteczki duchowe w celu przekształcenia ich w broń. Jego broń objawia się w postaci długiej kuszy z uchwytem w kształcie pistoletu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 586, strony 2-3 * : Strzały Bazz-B mają ponadprzeciętną siłę, są w stanie bezproblemowo wyrwać rękę oraz część wnętrzności przeciwnikowi Shinigami rangi wicekapitana. Techniki [[Plik:R584 Bazz-B.png|thumb|right|190px|'Quincy: Vollständig' Bazz-B'ego]] : Po uwolnieniu nad jego głową pojawia się aureola z Reishi przyjmująca kształt symbolu Wandenreich. Dodatkowo zyskuje dwa cienkie i długie skrzydła.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 584, strona 12 * Wzmocniony Burner Finger 1: Będąc w tej formie, Bazz-B jest w stanie wystrzelić kilka Burner Finger 1 w krótkim odstępie czasu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 584, strony 10-11 * Zwiększona szybkość: Bazz-B staje się znacznie szybszy, gdy jego Quincy: Vollständig jest uwolniony. Był w stanie pojawić się za Ichigo Kurosakim i chwycić go, zanim ten zdążył się zorientować.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 585, strona 10 Ciekawostki * Zanim został oficjalnie wprowadzony w mandze, przedstawiono go na kolorowej stronie 480. rozdziału. * Jugram zwykł zwracać się do niego .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 630, strona 15 Cytaty Bitwy i wydarzenia Wydarzenia Walki Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Wandenreich Kategoria:Stern Ritter Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie tylko z mangi